In my letters
by SalimaLiAkiyama
Summary: Kiba has to get rid of something he's feeling and writes it ut. When someone responds to it He can't help but to keep talking to him. But who is this person?


In my letters

_**Hey,**_

_**Wow…I feel so stupid. Shino said it might help. I highly doubt it. But whatever. It gives me something to do since they still haven't put me back on duty. It's been three or four weeks since that mission…since our two teams worked together… Hinata and Tenten are taking it really hard. Hinata won't talk to me but Shino says she'll come around. Tenten isn't blaming me but I can tell she's upset about it… about what I did. I can't believe I did that! I'm sorry Neji! I didn't mean to leave you behind. I become a chunin and this happens! I should have checked before I…god. Well this sucks. Didn't help me at all. Made it worse in fact. Well I have to go talk to the Hokage.**_

**Kiba**

_Hello,_

_I saw this sitting on the alter and I was just too tempted to reply. It's always better to get your feeling out in some way than to keep them locked within yourself. I know this from personal experience. You shouldn't let that accident ruin your life. Fate aspired for that to happen that day. Hinata can't hold a grudge for her life, from what I've heard, and Tenten knows it was an accident. No body knew Neji was still in the building. Sometimes letting your feelings out is better. Painful, but better…Keep your cool and don't let depression take a hold of you. Leave that to the 'emos' of the village. Well, good-bye. For now at least._

_**Um…Hi,**_

_**I wasn't expecting a reply. I guess I really shouldn't have just left it out in the open. After I had calmed down I figured out that the note had helped me. But just a little! I only have one more day until I can start going on missions again. I just hope Hinata is ready to work with me. Shino is working to get my messages to her but last time Shino came back covered in red paint. Hinata won't even listen to Shino of he's been talking to me. I just told Shino to give up and we'll have to hope she comes around in time for our next mission. Who are you anyways? Where do you live?**_

**Kiba**

_Greetings,_

_I didn't expect you to expect a reply. In other words, I wanted to surprise you. Shino is really trying to be that helpful, huh? Wow, what a person. Personally, I don't think he should interfere with others affairs, but, there's no way you can really stop him if he wants to do something. Hinata just needs some time, I'm sure. Just be patient. Wow, that may be asking too much of you, eh Kiba? I cannot tell you who I am or where I live. Not yet anyway. Besides, anonymous is more entertaining. You can call me Jin. Oh and don't screw up on your mission! Good-bye_

Jin 

_**Jerk!**_

_**I don't always screw up! And anyways that stupid old lady is starting us out small, like because of that one mission she thinks we (I)-that last word was lightly scribbled out- can't do anything anymore! God! I didn't screw up though. Jin… it's Neji backwards and without an 'e'…god. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him…that's so lame. It's almost like I have crush on him…I don't think I do. Shino says it's just me being guilty about…that. I still can't really talk about it. Oh, and don't think you know Hinata that well 'cause she's still mad at me. And I can be patient…for about a minute. Shino listened to me when I told him to give up. That amazed me slightly. I had a really freaky dream last night! Well, I have to go. I promised Naruto I'd help him with a job today.**_

**Kiba**

_Meanie Face (I will never do that again.)_

_It is probably a trust factor with the missions. I'm sure the Hokage is just being as cautious as she can. She is probably doing it because she either doesn't want you getting hurt, embarrassing the village, or giving something away. You'll get back in favors if you don't screw up or drop out. About this Neji person, what is he like? You may just need time to clear you thoughts about him. And you shouldn't change unless you feel you need to change. Maybe Shino has some problems of his own right now. A dream? Will you tell me about your dream? Now that you told me you had a strange dream, I need to know what it was. The curiosity is driving me insane! I'll be waiting._

Jin 

_**Hey,**_

_**Yeah…I guess. I just want to go on bigger missions! Neji…Neji is…was a really good ninja. We both lost to Naruto in the exams a year ago, though. He's Hinata's cuz. He had long black hair and he ever believed in fate. He thought that everything was controlled by fate. Sometimes it made sense and I wanted to believe him but most of the time it was just annoying. He had lavender eyes. But they wee really pale and light so most people would think it's white. Oh! That must mean Hinata's eyes are like that! I never really thought about that. I wonder why I noticed his eyes. Oh shit! I'll be back later but Shino's here! BBS.**_

_**Oh, god! Shino…just…never mind. So you wanted to know about my dream? Ok. It was right after that exams, last year, and Neji and I were talking and he muttered something. Suddenly everything around us burst into flame and he was gone.**_

**Kiba**

_Hello,_

_I understand you desire to do more with your life. He sounds…interesting. So, Neji was one of those people who didn't really believe in much, right? Everyone probably thought he was a prick. Maybe Neji just seemed more attention grabbing to you then Hinata does._

_Shino did what? Come on, man! Now I want to know. Again! Really? Interesting…Hey, did anyone ever go back to where Neji supposedly burned to death? Did they find his ashes? I find it difficult to believe tat Neji who was this 'really good ninja', would just up and die in a fire when he could have just transported away from the sight. Has he been home? If not, I have an explanation for that as well._

_Jin._

_**Hey,**_

_**I don't know Shino said something about someone who went to the place and checked it out. I think that it was the Hokage. No one has told me anything about it. I don't think he's been back if he is still alive! I hope he is! I would love it if he was…only 'cause hinata wouldn't hate me anymore… So Shino came over and we talked… then he told me that he had a boyfriend. Shino gets someone before I do. It sucks. And it's with a stupid sand nin at that! God!**_

Kiba 

_**Ps: Don't take forever to reply. I'm starting to look forward to these letters.**_

_Hello again,_

_Well, maybe they don't want you to know for some evil, ungodly reason. I'm sure that you will know some time soon wither Neji is alive or not. Hey, maybe you'll even meet me. I will arrange it as soon as I can. So, Shino has a boyfriend, huh? What is this boyfriend's name? Once again, curiosity has gotten a hold of me. Don't worry; I enjoy these letters as much as you do._

Jin 

'_**Morning,**_

_**My sis found these notes and freaked on me so now I have to get up in the morning so I can write to you. And Shino came over while she was yelling at me. And even though he didn't say anything I could tell he was angry at me for not telling him about you. God! Those two don't understand! I'm talking to you 'cause I can't talk to anyone else! I guess I know why Shino is mad, we are best friends and all, but it's not her tells me anything. Oh, and his B.F's name is…oh shit! I can't remember… Gaara's brother… A wave of pain just hit me…I miss Neji. That was the pain. Naruto came over yesterday and we talked. He really misses Sasuke. He told me about how he felt and I realized that he was talking about the way I miss Neji. Except, unlike Sasuke, he's not coming back. This sucks. And Neji's not a prick. Oh, Jin, how did you know Neji burned to death? No one but my team, Neji's team and the Hokage knows what happened.**_

Kiba 

_Oh!_

_I hope Shino doesn't become too cross with you. I'm sure he is only a little miffed about it. But who really knows? Shino seems so concealed. Maybe he's just afraid of what will happen. Wait, isn't Sasuke that person who betrayed Konoha? Naruto feels for him? Like, loves him? So you love Neji? Something tells me you will see him again. It is destiny. How do I know? It was an educated guess based on what you wrote to me. I hope to get a latter from you soon!_

Jin 

_**Hey Jin,**_

_**Yeah, he was just miffed. Now he an' Hinata (We're talking –friends- again) are acting like they know something that I don't. It's so annoying! Hinata's been coming over whenever we don't have a mission and yesterday I closed the door before she could get in…**_

_**Yeah, that's Sasuke. And Yea, Naruto likes him…Do I love Neji? I…I guess so. I guess I do. Ugh, late. I have to go take Aka on his walk. Bye.**_

Kiba 

_--,_

_I'm glad that you all can tolerate each other in some way, shape or form. Maybe they were sworn to secrecy. You never know. I love someone too. I don't know what to do about it. I don't know when I'm supposed to…go back to my home._

_I have had a very trying day. It's driving me crazy! The person I care about thinks I'm never coming back and I want so badly to just hold them. I know for sure that I will see him soon, no matter what some people say. Oh! I will be able to visit you some time soon. I will make the arrangements. I'll find you, okay?_

Jin 

__

_**I can't wait! I want to meet you so bad. Why aren't you able to go home? You know, I wonder why Hinata started talking to me again…? Who? Who do you love? Now it's you turn to tell me something… You know, I've been telling you all about me but all I really know is your name. And why don't you just tell them somehow? Like send them a letter, like what you do with me? And who says you can't see them?**_

_**G2G (mission)**_

_**Kiba**_

…

_Wow. I wonder as well. Was it really that sudden? So, you want to know who I love? You will know in a couple of days time when I come to visit you. I prefer to tell you these types of things in person. I might write this person a letter… maybe. But like I said, I prefer to say these things in person. See you soon!_

Jin 

You're coming here! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I have to clean up! Well, that means I'll be busy. Can't wait to see you. I'll reply to you next letter when I'm done cleaning. Bye. Kiba

Clean quickly then! I'm coming over soon. I will be arriving around midnight tonight. I don't want any others to know of my plans. Remember, I will find you. Don't worry about that. Now I'm getting excited! I'll see you tonight, Kiba. Wait for me.

Jin 

Ok. KIBA.

The dog boy stuck the note on his window and sat on his bed. He looked at his sleeping dog a nodded off.

Time rolled by and soon, midnight was there. 'Jin' sighed as he stood outside of Kiba's window, "Here goes nothing. Tsunade-sama is going to kill me." He shrugged, "Oh well." "Jin' pulled himself into the window and looked at Kiba. "How peaceful…" he reached forward and brushed a finger across Kiba's soft cheek, "Kiba, wake up. I'm here, wake up." He said softly

Kiba stirred slightly and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked at the teen in front of him, "Neji? I've gotta be dreaming…" He sat up as he stared at him. He reached out and hesitantly touched him.

It's me. I was Jin. I couldn't tell you who I was. It was as hard on me as it was on you."

"That means…that I told you…oh god." Kiba's eyes went wide. "Who do you like then?" Kiba lowered his eyes, thinking it must be Lee or someone else and that Neji was laughing at him inside.

Neji pulled Kiba closer to him and pushed his lips against Kiba's. When he pulled back, there was a rare smile gracing his pale lips, "Is that clear enough for you, Kiba?"

Kiba blinked then broke into a huge grin. " I think I understand that message." He leaned forward and kissed the other. When the two broke apart Kiba whispered in Neji's ear, "I love you, Neji."

"I love you too."


End file.
